One Last Smile
by scala
Summary: The end of the seventh year is approaching and Severus just wants to see Lily smile for him one last time. Will he succeed? Will this be an unrequited love? SeverusLily one shot.


**Disclaimer**: Well yes in fact I do own…I MEAN NO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! Ahhh sometimes writing fanfiction makes you think that you actually own the characters…::cries:: They all belong to J.K. Rowling! . 

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Violet here! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I'm pretty excited to be posting! Hope you all enjoy the story and please tell me what you think!

* * *

His heart jumped as she sauntered past him with her flaming hair trailing behind her steps and her silvery laughter filling the air. She didn't notice him when she passed by, but he had never taken his eyes off of her. As she turned the corner of the hallway with her friends, he followed her footsteps, afraid he may lose the sight of her. He wanted to catch just a few more glimpses of her loveliness before she fades away before his eyes.

Her name fits her so well. Lily, one of the most beautiful, elegant, and untainted flowers in existence. She has all those qualities and more. She is a dazzling, white blossom, adored and welcomed by all. He, on the other hand, is a small ugly weed, therefore nobody will ever love or care for him. She didn't belong to him, he knew that. She never will belong to him. Weeds and flowers should not mix.

He watches her graceful movements from behind the wall and slowly fluttered his eyelids shut. In his imagination, she had been his a thousand times. They would lie beneath the starlit night and whisper their love to each other. He would hold her tight as he stared into her bewitching emerald green eyes, but he would never kiss her for fear of ruining her perfection. Even if those are just dreams. _Only _dreams.

But their last year at Hogwarts is almost coming to an end. It has been seven years. Seven years of dreaming and wanting. Seven long years of torture. And what has the waiting brought _him_? Nothing but finding out that she had started dating James Potter, his worst enemy. Potter has lived the perfect life, and he is jealous of him. But making a fool out of him in public is not enough for Potter, he has to take his only salvation away from him. The only beautiful thing he has ever known in his entire life. He hates Potter for it, and seeing Lily's face light up in pure happiness at the mention of Potter's name just adds to his pain. Now the only thing he can do is live in his dreams. Live them and relive them again.

He slowly twirled the almost withering flower in his hand and remembered what had happened in the morning. He had found the lily flower earlier, fresh as the morning dew. It was whiter, purer, and more beautiful than the ones surrounding it. _Just like her, _he had thought. _A diamond among rocks. _

He continued waiting patiently around the corner. He didn't really mind waiting. After all, he had been waiting patiently for the past seven years now.

Then he saw her heading back toward his direction, and he became extremely nervous. Internal conflict started to boil within him and he decided it might be best if he would just let this whole thing go.

_It was never meant to be, so why even try?_ He thought as he turned the corner, ready to end this meaningless attraction to her once and for all, when he bumped into her, sending her books flying everywhere.

"Watch where you're going, Evans!" The words rolled out of his mouth from old habit. Old habits he tried to change, but couldn't for the sake of his own dignity.

Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, "If I remembered correctly, _Snivellus_, it was _you_ who bumped into me."

Somehow the mocking name sounded harsher coming from her sweet lips.

"Well, then…I'm…sorry," he answered, spitting out the last word quickly while looking elsewhere to avoid eye contact.

Surprised by his change of attitude, she eyed him suspiciously.Then, thinking that he would probably just walk away, she bent down to pick up her books.

But he wouldn't give up; he was determined to see Lily Evans smile at him one last time before it all ends. He wanted a smile from her, _for him_. So he followed her and bent down, then he produced a snow-white lily from behind him.

"For you," he said stiffly, holding out the flower before him. It had been much more beautiful in the morning when he first found it, but it's sweet scent did not fade away.

She blinked a few times, perhaps too shocked by his unusual behavior. Then she slowly held out her hand and accepted the flower. As she inhaled the aroma, her surprised expression melted away into a sincere smile. The smile that he had been waiting for, all these years.

"Thank you," she said quietly, and then left him a quick, unexpected peck on his cheek.

His stayed kneeled there, wide-eyed from disbelief. He finally turned around to see her continue walk down the hall to her next class. And he kept that image of her locked in his heart, along with the kiss and smile, forever.

* * *

****

****

****

**Yay More Author's Note**: Now before you say that Snape is OOC, let me just explain. I was trying to show that he had a "romantic" side to him too, one that you really don't see often…or at all.

And as for the ending, you can argue that the kiss meant that they got together, OR you can argue that it was just a friendly kiss she gave to thank him. Interpret it any way you want!! Hope that satisfies everyone!

I would also like to thank eyeshadow5746 for being a great friend and beta! Everyone should go read her stories--she's an awesome writer!

Now please review!! I would love to know your opinions on this story!


End file.
